


Whale Fall

by Ashalita



Category: Dota2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita





	Whale Fall

腐向，敌法/沉默。  
充分展示我逐渐偏离主题的文力。  
诸君，人生苦短，我只想做个弱智傻白甜。  
直男是我的快乐之源。  
——————————————————

玛吉纳有时候觉得诺崇很美。

这可能是一种偏见。偏见就是用自己固执的视角去解读问题。

诺崇在早起的清晨循规蹈矩地洗漱完毕，带好头盔去插眼。他面容严肃，是一个很普通的人，和美这个字沾不太上边。

但他是一个经常替玛吉纳去死的普通人。玛吉纳觉得他死亡时缓慢倒下的样子很美。

虽然很美，但他死的次数多了，玛吉纳心里就有点不舒服。

他不想看到他死去。

因为从某种程度上来说，他都是替玛吉纳死的。

他保护玛吉纳补刀不受干扰，他替玛吉纳去河道插眼，在玛吉纳被gank的时候掩护他，甚至在局势足够劣势的时候去以身犯险打信息。

玛吉纳有时候远远地看着诺崇，会忍不住猜想他在某种程度上已经死了一部分了，也许是他的情绪管控系统，也许是他的笑肌，也许是他的心。所以他才能够面无表情地面对死亡。

他情绪波动得太少，比他说话的次数更少。遇到危险也没有什么特别的表情。

他太容易死了。在玛吉纳farm的时候一天平均要死两次，各种原因都可能致死，作为一个辅助，没有硬控，没有逃生，只有靠一下下点来驱赶敌人，等被gank时替大哥去死。

替他去死的时候诺崇有时会微微歪头看一下玛吉纳，玛吉纳不确定是不是只是他倒下的姿势导致的。他蓝色的眼睛看着他，玛吉纳感觉自己的一部分灵魂都被那双没有丝毫波动的蓝色眼睛吸走了。

如果玛吉纳能够安全离开险境，那双眼睛会慢慢合上。

这让玛吉纳如鲠在喉，嘴张了又张。

那是一种悲惨的天性吗？任人蚕食自己，奉献自己，无论对象是谁，无论是斯温，剑圣，龙骑或者任何一个后期……就只是这么静静地等待自身被消耗殆尽……好像无论是被哪一个，都没有什么太大区别。

每一次看到，玛吉纳心里有一丝丝刀割般的疼痛。

这种若隐若现，又慢又揪心的痛苦折磨他太久了。尽管最近以来他都尽量使自己和诺崇一同被召唤出征，以保证诺崇不会这么为他人而死，可是还不够，远远不够。

很烦躁。渐渐地，烦躁郁结于心。

关于奉献精神，玛吉纳没有思考过太多。因为奉献不是他该做的事。他该做的只有一件，就是戏耍敌人，取得胜利。

他以为诺崇也应该这样。

哪样？

就是……只看重胜利。

所以当他心里不舒服的时候，他会强压下去，会告诉自己，赢下战斗，赢给他看。

但是这没有什么用啊！

玛吉纳在又一次看到诺崇替他挡箭死了时终于忍不住爆发了。

在遗迹战场上，他们都会死，也都会被复活。但那就意味着死亡不痛了吗？玛吉纳看到那只箭穿透了诺崇的腿骨，将他射在地上半天动弹不了，然后他的身体被米拉娜召唤的星光能量贯穿了，他脆弱得像一片破布一样，歪倒在地上，身上遍布灼烧的伤痕。

他攥紧拳头，他跳了出来，第一次。

还好那次结果不错，他没有送死而是击败了敌人。米拉娜的队友以为他们抓不到敌法师了于是留米拉娜一个人收线，玛吉纳杀死了她，憎恨看到她眼里的不可置信，那意味着她没有预料到他的出现，那也意味着在他们看来，每一次诺崇的死都不值得他出现。

不是的。不是这样的。

玛吉纳站在原地剧烈喘息，他额头上渗满了汗，他看着米拉娜和诺崇的魂灵一同飞升，森林又变得寂静无声。

不想看到他这么死去而自己却无动于衷了。

当诺崇在泉水复活时已入夜，森林里的夜枭在看不见的暗处咕咕作祟。当诺崇刚睁开眼的时候，他照常活动了一下手脚，但在坐起来看到盯着他的敌法师时，他微微地睁大了眼睛。不过他什么也没说。于是他们俩一起慢慢向森林走去。他有他的职责，玛吉纳也是。

在走到高台处时诺崇照常插了眼，敌法师也应该照常去打野，一切都应该照常进行下去，但诺崇在转身背对着玛吉纳即将离去的时候，他还是犹豫着停下了脚步。

“下次不要这么做了，风险太大。”

天呐，他对自己说话了，多神奇呀。

一直在胡思乱想别的东西的玛吉纳感觉自己的脑子嗡地一下子炸了。他愤怒地握住诺崇的肩膀把他推到石壁边：“不要哪样？”

他没意识到自己的质问如此低沉，尤其是在四周无他人只有夜枭哀号的森林里，诺崇有一些瑟缩，不过多半是出于惊讶——玛吉纳平时少言寡语，但也绝不粗暴。

“不要……将你自己置于危险的境地，在我们没有取得完全的胜利之前……”诺崇观察着玛吉纳，试图安抚他的情绪：“我总是希望死的是我而不是你，一直如此。”

“但我不希望这样，你有考虑过我的感受吗？”

诺崇眨了眨眼，他蓝色的眼睛里有一丝犹豫的情绪，随即他侧过视线去看树下的一丛斜草。

“你想说那不重要，是吗？你这该死的……你只关注胜利，真的吗？而我不，我不想……我不想在看到你再死去了。”玛吉纳大声吼道，他抓紧诺崇的肩膀，逼他直视自己，他不管诺崇听不听得懂他在说什么，他不管诺崇听了会有什么反应，他必须现在说出来。

诺崇听完之后略显惊讶，他抬起头，很微小地拉高了些嘴角，玛吉纳没法把那解读为嘲笑，他好像只是单纯地笑了一下，玛吉纳不可置信地眨了眨眼。

真难得。

也许一切和他的臆想并不一样。玛吉纳停顿了一下，他看着诺崇。

诺崇也看着他，这算得上是他们第一次面对面正儿八经的交谈。他们都在尝试把表情掩饰为冷静和无动于衷，但他们隐藏不了彼此眼底的探寻。

弄清楚原因后的诺崇在惊讶过后其实心里很温暖——自从他从群山中走出来入世，选择投入遗迹战争中后他很少感受到的一种感觉。这种感觉很温柔，在寒冷的夜里尤其如此。但他尽量压下它们，只因天色尚晚，黎明未至。

诺崇思考了一下，轻声说道：”玛吉纳……不要这么情绪化，这会干扰你。我很感激你……愿意为我付出。但你可以用……更保险的方式付出，比如保护好自己，最终带领我们取得胜利。”

“不。”玛吉纳拧着脖子说：“不。”

诺崇倒没有多烦躁，他有足够的耐心，但是他认为此刻确实不适合解决这种问题，除非他们俩现在回到基地说个明白：“我们可以把解决这个问题的时间推到白天吗？毕竟人的情绪在夜晚很难自控。如果你今晚不想修炼的话，你也可以回基地调整一下自己。”

玛吉纳很专注地看着他，盯着他一张一合的嘴唇，仿佛从未期许他能说出这么多话一样。

天呐，他在对自己说话。

尽管他们搭档的时间不短了，但玛吉纳却几乎没有和诺崇进行真正的交流，他对诺崇的感觉很大程度上建立在主观的臆想上，他们几乎没有交谈，大部分时候各行其事，只不过两方之中玛吉纳多花了些时间注视诺崇。现在他们终于有了一个契机可以好好交谈了。

诺崇很温和，也很理性，这让玛吉纳感觉像是打开了一个口感绵实的果实，他暗觉欣喜，可却因自己粗鲁的开端而懊悔，他现在不想松开拽住诺崇的手，也没法开口说抱歉。玛吉纳的心里被一股暖流冲刷得发热，他想和诺崇说更多，也想听诺崇说更多，但是话都堵在一起，一切从哪里呢？

“玛吉纳？”诺崇温声唤他。

玛吉纳深深看了他一眼，随即在原地消失了。在轻微的爆裂声过后，诺崇在原地松了松肩膀，叹了一口气。他的人生里没有过哄孩子的经验，但直觉告诉他，玛吉纳刚刚就像个需要哄的孩子一样。

是不是他从来没有意识到玛吉纳的年纪本来就不算老？又或是玛吉纳一贯伪装的稳重又靠谱，让他几乎没有意识到玛吉纳会有这种战斗之外的情感波动？

“多奇怪……他只是个孩子。”

他感叹道，转身向来时的路走去。

第二天是一个新的开始。

当他们开始实实在在地开启交流模式时，一切都是那么自然，好像他们本该如此，在休息的间隙寻一处树荫，坐下自由交谈。玛吉纳觉得暗自怄气的自己简直是太傻了。

“哦，我不是！你怎么敢把我当成孩子？”玛吉纳不可置信地看着他：“我已经二十七了。”

“……可我已经三十三了。”诺崇说，“时间在我的脸上刻下了不可磨灭的痕迹，但它仍眷顾你。”

他指的是自己脸上的两道法令纹，随着年岁增长它们越发突出了，玛吉纳摇摇头：“对于你并没有什么影响。”

诺崇微笑了一下：“我就当听不出你是在说我面相很老好了。”

玛吉纳也忍不住跟着笑了。

他们的话题从年龄蹦到过去，从过去蹦到未来，从一些不知真假的传闻蹦到这次战斗的对手的绝活。他们会私下里评价战场上法师们的表现，会讨论如何更好地抑制魔法，也会考虑下一步如何应对敌人。

诺崇是一个很好的交流伴侣，他打破了玛吉纳对他的臆想：他并非沉默寡言、性情冷淡。事实上他游历过很多地方，博学多闻，而且很有年长人特有的体贴——他从不会让他们的交流冷场，在玛吉纳口无遮拦地蹦出狂言时也会小小地嘲笑捉弄他一下。

好几天了。

玛吉纳喜欢他们的现状。这让他终于感觉自己不是在孤军奋战。以前诺崇是一个让他挂心的遥远存在，但现在，当他终于接近诺崇时，他没法描述那种感觉——每当他注视着诺崇认真倾听着他讲话时的蓝眼睛时，他的心洋溢着热情和欢喜。一切都改变了，变得不那么别扭，那些酸痛的情绪消失了许多，当他们真切地接触的时候。

他永远不会后悔迈出这一步。

有一天玛吉纳提及那些酸痛的情绪。

“你知道，我一直……嗯，我一直很不希望看到你因为我遭遇不幸。”玛吉纳谨慎地说：“我一直注视着你……和你的奉献，我感激它，可是……”

“奉献？”诺崇眨了眨眼：“这是我应该做的，不是吗？我选了这条路。”

“不……你胆敢说不是为了我而奉献的……”玛吉纳苦恼地拧着眉毛：“我不希望看到你死去，我该怎么对你描述……”

“同样的，我也不希望看到你死去，”诺崇温和地说道：“这不是必然发生的，但如果发生，我希望是我，因为你是我们的希望。”

哦。

玛吉纳的眉眼又垂了下去，他丰富的面部表情让诺崇哈哈大笑：“如果我说你还是个幼稚的孩子，你一定又要和我掰手腕了。”

“是——的——”玛吉纳阴阳怪气地拉长声调：“你要对我说教什么？”

“战争的残酷，这是一方面的。”诺崇说：“另一方面，牺牲是不可避免的，再说了，我们和酒馆都有条约，当那些人雇佣我们的时候，他们不会真正地把我们弄死，我们的魂灵会被泉水重新唤醒。”

“但那依旧会很痛，不是吗？”玛吉纳固执地说道：“而我不希望看到你因为我痛苦。我不希望看到你痛苦，我期许胜利，但不是以你的牺牲为代价。如果可能的话，我会保护你。”

“……”

诺崇的心猛地跳了一下。

他看了玛吉纳一眼，玛吉纳说这话的时候无比认真，紫色的眼睛很清澈，直直地盯着他，这倒叫诺崇很快地转移了自己的视线。

他没法解释，当他听到玛吉纳这么说的时候自己内心的真实感受。事实上那些感受也不太真实，因为以他对玛吉纳的初步了解，玛吉纳应该不具备这种……呃，情商。

他可能并不知道自己说的话有什么意义，诺崇咽了咽，又或许可能是自己过度解读了，于是他谨慎地说道：“……玛吉纳，你是一个外冷内热的人，谢谢你，你的关心让我觉得很温暖，这说明你是一个值得我们去保护的核心成员，我很高兴我们没有看错人。”

玛吉纳显然被“我们”这个词别扭到了，他皱着眉头说：“没有什么‘我们’，只有你和我。”

哦，老天。诺崇惊讶地看着他，自己很不体面地开始磕巴了，他有些不知道自己该说什么，以及在说什么：“难道你……你不把人马和莉莱姐妹当成队友？我认为他们……给予你的……信任不比我来的少。”

“他们离我很远，”玛吉纳总觉得诺崇在绕奇怪的弯子，但是他没想明白是为什么，诺崇的反应令他感到奇怪，和一些受伤，他直直地盯着诺崇，认真地说：“只有你一直在我身边。你不相信我会保护你吗？我认为可以舍弃我的生命，毫不犹豫，就像你……”

诺崇彻彻底底卡住了，他相信自己的老脸估计也绷不住红了，于是他立刻起身。

“你去哪里？嘿？诺崇？诺崇？”玛吉纳立刻也跟着站了起来，不过诺崇一侧身躲过了他伸出的手。

“我找莉莱有些事。”诺崇背对着他挥了挥手，便很快地消失在森林里。

“所以这就是他说的‘找莉莱有些事’。”

傍晚回到野外营地的时候玛吉纳发现照看他、为他放哨的人变成了莉莱，虽然女孩没有得罪过他，但是他还是小小地抱怨了一下。

水晶室女撇了撇嘴，把炊火拨弄得更旺：“我只是暂时替代一下他，我不争兵，你放心好了。”

事实上她和火女对于敌法师的态度都很微妙，说到底她们都是法师，整个队伍估计就诺崇对于照顾敌法师没有什么意见，其他人多多少少带着“魔法的臭味”。

不过莉莱想到下午沉默术士找到她时的表情，忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”敌法师奇怪地问。

莉莱上下打量了他一番，欲言又止。她的表情在跳动的火焰上方有些变形。

“你到底在想什么？”玛吉纳的眉毛拧了起来，他讨厌这种复杂的生物以及她复杂的表情。“有话你可以直说，我不会介意。”

“真的？”

“真的。”玛吉纳低着头不耐烦地拨弄着烤野兔。

“哇……”莉莱长舒一口气，于是开始发问：“你什么时候开始和……诺崇在一起的？”

“这场战争开始的时候我们就在一起了，”敌法师奇怪地看着她：“我们一起被征召，一直在一起。”

“……”莉莱瞪大了眼睛：“不是不是，我是说另一种……‘在一起’。”

“？”

“嘶……”见到他这个反应，丽莱大喘了一口气：“玛吉纳？”

“你到底想说什么？”玛吉纳极力压制着自己的不耐。他的性情没有这么暴躁的，原本没有，在诺崇陪着他的时候没有。现在诺崇随便找了个理由搪塞他就离开了，留下一个聒噪的室女。玛吉纳有些生气，他想下次再和诺崇掰手腕的时候绝不会留情了。

“你不知道他为什么离开你，对吗？”丽莱小心翼翼地说。

“……”玛吉纳看着她：“他离开我？他不是临时有事和你交换了一下岗位？”

“是的……但你也知道通常上下两路交换搭档也要好几天才会换回去……”冰女接着小心翼翼地说：“我想知道你们最近发生了什么，诺崇来找我的时候……呃，比较不自然。”

岂止是不自然。诺崇脸上的表情简直是“精彩”。

能把素来从容的沉默术士堵得满面通红有理说不清到主动申请换路？说实在的当时丽莱看到诺崇的表情第一时间脑子里没法往好的地方想。

“……下午我们在聊天。”玛吉纳皱着眉头回忆道：“我们在聊战斗的事。”

“你说了什么？”

“我对他说我会用生命保护他。”

“……！！！”丽莱差点被这直球击毙，“什么？”

“为什么你们都是这个反应？”玛吉纳彻底不耐烦了，他大声冲丽莱嚷嚷：“他为我做了很多，我想要他明白他同样值得我为之牺牲，不合理吗？”

“玛吉纳……话不是那样说的……”水晶室女几乎有些目瞪口呆：“那样说不合适。”

“那就是我的想法，现在连你也想质疑它？”

“……”丽莱稍微想了一下：“如果你真的那样认为，你可以……呃，试着对我说一遍？”

“什么？”敌法师疑惑地看着她。

“就是，原话对我说一遍……你要知道作为辅助我也会这么做，我也会保护你，为你放哨做视野什么的，我们都是辅助，他能做到的我也可以。”丽莱只能用这个办法了，说出来这话她也觉得十分别扭，但这应该是最有效的方式。“但你不会对我说同样的话……你不会那么自然地说'我会用我的生命保护你'，对吗？你能明白这其中的差别吗？”

说完她侧过头去，脸色因为尴尬而发红。

敌法师突然有些明白丽莱在暗示什么了，他一开始没有听得太明白，但现在好像懂了：“你是说，呃，我……他对我来说和你不一样？”

“更确切地说，你对他有不一样的感情。”丽莱有些想翻白眼了，但她竭力忍住了，因为玛吉纳的表情：“噢，蓝心冰川在上……”

“噢，老天。”

玛吉纳一脸茫然，喃喃地说。

—————————————————

“这没什么不正常的，对吧。”

敌法师今天第十次碎碎念对自己说道。他的语气不是很确定。

旁边生无可恋的室女双眼无神地看着地面，她无力地附和道：“没什么，真的没什么。”

敌法师怪异地看了她一眼：“你听到我在说什么了？”

“……”

水晶室女觉得她好像一直对敌法师有什么误解：敌法师，玛吉纳，拿双刀，补刀从来不漏……脾气不算太差，可以听进去人话……喜欢碎碎念？呃，喜欢诺崇？

他挺鲜活的，丽莱想，就是个情窦初开的小伙子，而已。之前姐姐怎么称呼他来着？

“冷酷的刷钱机器。”丽娜嗤之以鼻。“没有心、无趣至极的和尚！”

丽娜把“和尚”那两字拉得很长，仿佛不解情欲是人间最大的罪过一样。

……好吧，如果过几天她告诉丽娜关于诺崇和玛吉纳的这些事，她暴躁的姐姐很可能会把眼珠瞪出来。丽莱一想到这里没忍住又笑了起来。也许每个人多少都会有一些固执的偏见，但如果他们切实接触彼此的话，很可能有所改观。

“所以你决定了吗？”丽莱踢蹬着双腿，看着石头上的一群蚂蚁搬着半片叶子在走。

“决定什么？”敌法师蹲在较高的一个石块上眺望远方。

“……你要和诺崇在一起吗？”

“我们已经在一起了。”玛吉纳不满地说，“最近我们没有分开过。”

丽莱已经不想纠正这其中到底有什么区别了：“好吧，但是我要告诉你，如果你和他没有契约之类的东西的话，他可以选择离开，而你不能阻拦。”

“他想去哪里就去哪里，”玛吉纳讶异地看着丽莱：“我不会阻拦的。如果他能和我一起就再好不过了……我只是希望……”

“希望什么？”

“我只是希望他……安全。”玛吉纳犹豫了一下：“我不想看到他在我面前受伤流血，倒下，尤其是为了我，但我也不能忍受他为了别人这么做。我只是……”

“我只想保护他而已。”

“以前我村庄里的很多小伙子也是这么对我说的，”丽莱十分不满：“但后来我就发现他们会借机撩我的裙底。你要知道男人，呵，如果能用下体思考他们绝不会用脑子的，有太多的东西他们理不清楚了。他们不会好好思考清楚说出话的意义，也不会思考如何实践承诺，所有他们想的只有自己的欲望而已。”

“……”

玛吉纳被丽莱这么指桑骂槐地嘲讽了一顿，陷入了沉默，好一会儿没说话，也不知道在想什么。

丽莱看着他，玛吉纳的表情困惑得很真实，这让丽莱内心陡然生出一种愧疚：她何必去捆绑他们呢，玛吉纳显然对不论是两性关系还是异性关系都一无所知。她没有权利去定位他们的相处模式对吗？她对他们两个人本就缺乏了解，更遑论两个人之间细微的感情变化了。也许她只是看了太多话说得冠冕堂皇而内心下流不堪的男人感到恶心，而想找个发泄机会罢了。

“顺其自然好了，”丽莱最后从石头上跳下来，诚恳地说道：“如果我说的话冒犯了你，我道歉。我对你们并不了解，你们的事还是自己处理吧，如果你不问我的话，我不会有多余的关心了。”

“谢谢你。”玛吉纳点了点头。

—————————————————

他会有吗？

敌法师有些发呆。

诺崇前天回来了，见面的时候诺崇照例温和地微笑，他没带头盔，浅金色的长发扎了起来。近来天辉的战事喜报连连，大家都很松懈。轻柔的春风也带了些驱赶寒意的温度，阳光……湿度……一切都太舒适了。玛吉纳熊抱了他一下，闻到他身上熟悉的类似于木质的香气，一切又恢复正常了——他回到他的身边，他会待在他的身边——就在那时，一些问题猛地窜进了他的脑海。

他会对诺崇有欲望吗？就像丽莱描述的那些男人一样的欲望？比如想要亲吻他？

他现在已经很少想起来自己仍是一个僧侣的过去，记忆里只有毁灭性的灾难。他把自己定位为一个背负诺言的亡命者，致力于消灭邪恶的法术。所有的这些背景使得他无暇顾及自己可能有的欲望，更何况能在战争中崭露头角的女人们比男人更凶残，他没有机会体验一些柔软的情绪，或者是触感。

毋庸置疑的一点是，诺崇对他来说是很特别的，诺崇对他很好，他也想对诺崇好。他被这种近似温柔的感觉打动了。他想知道如果更进一步，他会得到什么。

他盯着诺崇深色的不停开合的嘴唇看了一会儿，发呆。他能听到风穿过林间的飒飒声，却听不到诺崇在说的话。

诺崇疑惑地用手在他面前晃了晃。

“没事。”敌法师转过身去，诺崇跟着他走了两步，玛吉纳突然又转过来，诺崇差点没撞上去。

“你怎么了？你有些心不在——”

诺崇眉头还没来得及皱起来，玛吉纳就把他按在树上，凑近，诺崇的眼睛睁大了，玛吉纳没有给他什么反抗的机会，很快地凑过去亲了一下他的嘴唇。

诺崇被这一下袭击震惊到停止了任何反应，搞笑的是玛吉纳的表情——震惊不比他少——玛吉纳闭上眼又亲了一下，还轻咬了一下诺崇的下唇，在玛吉纳还想探索的时候，诺崇猛地推开他，他的脸已经变成深红色了，他张了张嘴，没有说出什么话来，冰蓝色的眼睛更加明亮，灼灼地盯着玛吉纳，仿佛在无言地质问他。

“很……软。”玛吉纳只是直勾勾地盯着诺崇的嘴唇恍惚地说，“感觉不错。”

诺崇目瞪口呆地看着玛吉纳——所以这就是他要说的——他目不转睛地盯着自己的嘴唇，好像那上面有让他不可自拔着迷的什么东西。诺崇感觉自己浑身发热，一半是危机，一半是由于玛吉纳的……的什么？他不知道，他现在没法有效思考，直到玛吉纳再次凑过来，他直接强按住了诺崇的双手，在他又要亲上的时候，诺崇把头侧过去。

玛吉纳愣了一下，他这才回过神，观察诺崇的表情。诺崇看起来很难堪……羞赧。不知道为什么，看着他的表情玛吉纳也有些脸红。

“你不想解释一些什么吗？”诺崇最终找回声音，轻声问道。

“不。”玛吉纳直愣愣地说，“我做我想做的事，这就是。”

其实他在震惊过后最想说的是，诺崇，你尝起来……感觉很好……棒透了。

但直觉告诉他，别说了。他看到诺崇的耳朵都红透了。

“我……”玛吉纳整理了一下语言，然后吸了口气认真地说道：“在你离开我的时候，我和丽莱交流了一些事，她提醒了我。”

“……提醒了你什么？”诺崇哑声问道，他非常希望丽娜的小妹妹这个时候能够靠点谱，因为毕竟当初他拜托她帮忙是希望她“帮助安抚一下玛吉纳的情绪”。

“你讨厌我吗？”

啊。

终于还是来了。

诺崇噎了一下，他在一万种复杂的情绪交缠里得空想笑：玛吉纳所有的情商恐怕都爆发在这一刻了，他怎么不直接问自己对他有没有感觉呢？

但玛吉纳的紫色眼睛就像一块水晶一样，明亮，澄澈，那么专注和认真。

他甚至都不会忐忑，年轻多好啊。诺崇有些苦涩地想，他有些畏缩地想往后躲，玛吉纳把他死死地按在树上，好像不问出一个结果不会甘休。

“你先放开我。”诺崇说，“我的手有些麻了。”

玛吉纳犹豫地眨了眨眼。

“……我不会跑的。”诺崇无奈地说，现在他必须要认真处理这件事了。

玛吉纳刚把他松开，又反悔了，两只手按在诺崇的头两边，圏住他，现在他离诺崇更近了，诺崇可以感觉到他灼热的呼吸喷在自己的脖颈里（对，玛吉纳比他矮个半头，不过这不影响每次掰手腕他都掰不过玛吉纳的悲惨结局）为了避免他再冒冒失失地戏弄自己，诺崇连忙开口：

“玛吉纳……”

诺崇开了个头，但是他没法往下说了。

他怎么说呢？

玛吉纳不够了解他。

诺崇从小在风蚀之寒长大，他们期许他成为传言指定之人，把他放在法师堆里培养。法师们的生活很苦，他们需要用尽心力脑力去钻研——他亲眼目睹一个法师为了一个火球法术竭尽心力而暴毙。人世苦短，对于致力于法术研究的人尤其如此，也因此他们在身体享乐方面根本不加收敛。

诺崇见过那些……人。那些在夜半抱在一起狂欢的人，他们使诺崇感到肮脏、厌恶……和绝望。

他不想成为那种人，这是诺崇的天性。他看不下去这些人如此放纵地飨食用自己的生命换来的欢愉，他憎恶那种黑夜里的欢愉，憎恶焚人心扉的感情，连带地，他憎恶魔法，这种取巧的、喧嚣的、华美的东西，像是熊熊燃烧的火焰，总让他感到一种太过度的痛苦。他原本希望自己的一生都静静地在残雪覆盖的群山一隅度过，但命运弄人，他最终带着风蚀之寒的印记离开，在光怪陆离世间踽踽独行。

现在玛吉纳，他要重新带给诺崇那种……如同业火灼烧般的炽热痛苦，玛吉纳的年轻无畏、幼稚、执着……以及眼中可怕的占有欲，让诺崇从骨子里感到颤抖。他害怕自己会陷入玛吉纳的火坑，像那些被欲望裹胁的法师们一样，虽然得到抚慰，但却失去自我。

“很抱歉，我……”

他不需要再说什么借口了，看着玛吉纳变得惊讶，受伤，明亮的眼神一点一点灰暗下去，如同火焰熄灭，诺崇觉得冷，在这阳春三月，但是他再也没有借口再去乞求温暖，他亲手熄灭了这火焰。

“很抱歉……”

他甚至都没法说出拒绝的话，他只能道歉，用“抱歉”将他和玛吉纳隔开一道鸿沟，也许这是这个孩子人生里第一次感受付出爱意却被冷言拒绝——玛吉纳甚至都还没有机会展示他的爱意——是的，说出来吧，那就是爱，诺崇绝望地想，看看玛吉纳的眼神有多痴迷吧，他看着自己，那跃动着火焰便烧到自己的身上，焚身的痛苦，他已经感受到了，他要在自己还没被烧成灰之前逃离，他绝不会承认自己心里燃起的那丝暖意是因为玛吉纳这个人本身，他只看到了爱的可怖。

他知道他深深伤害了玛吉纳，他可以在玛吉纳的眼中看到那些伤害有多严重，但玛吉纳也有错，玛吉纳过火了……他不应该这么逼他，他不能这么做……

诺崇的嘴唇颤抖了一下，他的手摸到身后的腰间，那里有一把隐刀，他选择了一个很不体面的方式离开：逃离，不说再见。

玛吉纳独自一人站在林间空地上，春日很暖，晒得他皮肤也暖暖的，但是他的心却仿佛进了冰窖。这倒不全是因为被拒绝：现在他彻底明白自己的感情了，并且非常成功地用这份感情把诺崇吓走了。

他不仅想保护他，还想占有他。他都不知道这份占有欲是从何时而起的，直到他亲上诺崇的一瞬间，欲望的大门一下子被叩开了。他原来可以亲吻他，他惊奇地想，他不仅可以抱着诺崇，还可以亲吻他。这种想法一点都没有让他厌恶。他想要更多，虽然现在他并不知道如何获得更多。

他是个骗子，一个无知的骗子。他嘴上说诺崇想去哪里就去哪里，真的吗？他嘴上说诺崇只要安全就可以了，他想做什么都行，真的吗？如果看到别人亲吻诺崇，在他已经把诺崇划定为自己的所有物的基础上，他能熟视无睹吗？

“不是这样的啊。”

玛吉纳半天不知道该怎么调整自己的表情，他不喜欢苦笑处世，但现在也难免露出一个尴尬又难过的强笑，他理解丽莱为什么讨厌那些人，因为他们对待自己的欲望不够坦诚，遮遮掩掩，因为他们自私，巧言令色一切只为满足自己。

但自己倒也不应该那么被责怪。玛吉纳有些委屈地想，毕竟自己也从来没有经历过这些，从来没有对别的男人产生这种感觉。诺崇是特别的。

诺崇走了。他有预感诺崇不会再回来了。他可以找，他有很多精力，毕竟他还很年轻强健。他可以拒绝酒馆的下一次雇佣，下下次，他可以用之前攒下的资本去作路费找遍世界。

这将会很困难，就算他对诺崇其他事情一千个一万个不了解，但对诺崇温和却又某种程度上说比自己更执拗的性格已经略知一二了。

他没法埋怨诺崇的不辞而别，但他的心里也有怨气。他想，如果他再找到诺崇，他不会只是轻轻地啃一下他的嘴唇了。  
我好歹也有点进步了吧，至少他妈的新文慢慢学着负责一点完结掉吧。我不能老这么长篇大论地写了，都是一些琐碎的感情，虽然生活确实就这样……下次找几个cp试试那种一两句的短命题……

等等改个题目。  
————————————————

玛吉纳找了诺崇快三年了。他原本就算不上一个太老练的追踪者，他只善于掩藏自己的行踪。

三年来，他远离遗迹战争。他笃定诺崇不会再掺杂战争的事了——如果诺崇下定决心要躲，那样就太暴露自己了。玛吉纳混迹城镇酒馆、荒野村庄和冰冻高原等任何诺崇可能出现的地方，试图觅得他的一丝丝踪迹。他最先去往风蚀之寒的所在地哈扎达尔，但是那个组织已经彻底湮灭，一点痕迹都没有了。山脚下的村民告诉他，诺崇离开群山，风蚀之寒便解散了。他们为了培育最强大法师的目的已经达到了，现在只需要期待诺崇为他们的名声增光添彩。

哦，所以这么说，诺崇算是个法师……玛吉纳坐在哈扎达尔群山脚下的一个酒馆里喝着麦芽甜酒想：一个不会魔法的法师，这样我还可以顺便把他列入我的追捕名单里面……的置顶位置，捕获了他，也许剩下的法师的好日子就来了——我可能再也没有心思没有时间去抓别的了。玛吉纳被这个想法逗笑了，酒馆老板的女儿目光灼灼地看着他，他冲她挥了挥手，丢了两个金币走了。

他从来不知道自己可以有这么大耐性——在旅途的初期。他耐心地应付一些女人的纠缠，耐心地应付深夜里笨拙地骚扰他只为偷几个金币的窃贼，耐心地应付酒馆里看他不惯的醉汉的挑衅。

他应付着繁杂琐碎的一切，因为将战争抛诸脑后，所以心态从某种程度上倒是放松了许多，毕竟这些琐碎事情虽然恼人，但不致命。

从哈扎达尔的废墟上到相近的流血丘陵……接着是纷争之国的燃烧沙漠……他从各种小道消息、各种只言片语、各种赏金布告里寻觅有关沉默术士的任何踪迹。每走一处，他便进行蛛网般仔细的筛查，将当地的人事和异闻摸得一清二楚。这耗费巨大。最困难的时候，他不得不把自己也变成一个赏金猎人，靠捕猎一些恶霸法师过活。

在他二十岁开头的时候，他没有想到人生会是这样的。他从一个战士变成了一个游历世界的冒险家，这是本应该发生在六十岁的事情。

但他必须这么做。他的人生出了点美丽的意外。

他和诺崇一起经历数十场战役，相处时间大概也就不超过六个月，发觉自己的真实感情却只用了短短几天，然而他追捕诺崇用了快三年了。他认准的事情不会轻易被打击到放弃，这是一个说不上好也说不上不好的性格。

由于他身体健硕，又有些本领，这冒险不算太艰苦，让他觉得苦恼的是每天都在他脑子里转圈跑的诺崇。他有时候都恨得牙痒痒了。

旅途有些看不到头，他虽然不会放弃，但也有时也会感觉感伤，感觉累。

“你是不是觉得我们的时间都很长？恩？”

有一次，他游荡到一个不知名的冰原，他心血来潮，攀爬到了冰原高处堆了一个雪人，试图还原诺崇的样子——太长时间没有见到诺崇了，他真的很想他。诺崇在他的脑海中最清晰的形象就是他强吻他的时候那个震惊到双眼睁大的表情——他蓝色的眼睛……

那时候的诺崇太可爱了……但也太残酷了吧，决绝到朋友都没得做。他越想越气，冲雪人的脸就是一拳挥出，丑丑的雪人依旧站在原地看着他——他没敢打上去，诺崇在他印象里一直都很脆，尽管他把自己包得远比玛吉纳严实，但他消瘦，力道远没有玛吉纳大，他对玛吉纳这种长年习武的战士来说就是块一碰就碎的玻璃。

他泄气地坐在雪人旁边，眺望远方，一望无际的皑皑白雪。在旅途中他无数次为世界上美丽的景象惊叹，这旅途扩宽了他的视野，磨练了他的灵魂，他看得越多就越惊叹世间的纷繁，越鄙弃因为私欲陷入战争的渺小人类。

但是，没有人与他一起分享，这美景和经历便要失去多半的意义。

没有人再像诺崇那样关心他，试图保护他。有些人看他健硕强壮，凑近他来，多半是为了自己的欲望。

他一次也没在情欲方面放纵过自己，这倒是唯一能证明他曾是个苦行僧的事实了，除此之外，他醺酒很厉害，不忌口，虽然不偷盗，但也会因自己囊中羞涩去干些他曾经最瞧不起的赏金猎人的勾当。

三年于他而言简直像是过了三十年，因为他的心是如此空洞。他可以感受到旅途的新鲜对他的刺激在减弱，他对于再见到诺崇的渴望与日俱增，他的人生已经快要染上秋意。越得不到，越想得到，想得发狂。

“你是不是也是这样？嗯？只想老死在这样安宁的雪山里？你过去在哈扎达尔的群山过得好吗？”玛吉纳看着雪人：“你可以告诉我吗？你的过去，你的想法……彻底地，坦诚地……如果我没有那么急躁地逼迫你的话？”

“你可以原谅我吗？”

群山之中只有呼啸凄凉的风声。

“你是不是觉得我的时间很长？你也是，有足够长的时间和我躲迷藏？”

玛吉纳又坐回雪地里，他用双手捂住脸。他的心甚至感觉不到冷，只有无法弥补的空洞感，从未停止折磨着他。

“没有那么长的时间了……”

他已经三十岁了。

——————————————————

诺崇觉得自己活不多长了。

他本就没有什么扬名立万的野心，遗迹的力量赋予酒馆约束他们灵魂的能力，可以让他们不死，但不会让他们不老。更何况他已经解除了契约，不再响应征召，远离遗迹了。

他原想回到哈扎达尔度过余生，但他听说玛吉纳也离开了战场追他而去，他的心立刻又揪紧了，他死都不会承认发现玛吉纳还在追着自己时心如擂鼓里那微小的一丝异音。

死都不会的。

“很勇敢，诺崇。这可真的是很勇敢。”

他嘲讽地看着镜中的自己，现在他根本无心好好生活，他的颧骨突出，日渐消瘦，眼里的血丝越发明显。

当他身处战争的漩涡中心时倒还好一些，因为战争具有巨大的麻痹作用。战争锻炼了人们的耐受力，也麻痹了人们的道德观。人们在战争中总会做出一些突破底线的事，也更能忍耐一些原本忍受不了的痛苦。

现在他已经不用打仗了……不用细致地照顾他了。

那个明亮，充满热忱和力量的青年。

那些微小的、恼人的事情立刻黏住了他。

他的骨头缝隙会在阴雨天咯咯作响，他听得到。尤其是持盾的那只手肘，会在深夜里酸痛得让他没法忍受，想要嘶吼出声。参加过战争的遗留杂症不是最厉害的，最厉害的是玛吉纳，玛吉纳揪着他的心，让他日日夜夜不得安宁，他睡得不好，生怕玛吉纳会突然推门而入。

他没法解释自己为什么会这么害怕见到玛吉纳，他不想解释，因为他很清楚原因，越清楚越不想。

他有时候会想，还不如当时就答应了玛吉纳算了。

玛吉纳那么年轻，也许只是出于好奇，可能过一段时间腻了就好了。他苦涩地自嘲，是自己太当真了也说不定。

他不是对玛吉纳没有感觉。如果没有感觉，他不会反应那么过度。玛吉纳纵身跃出击败米拉娜的时候，玛吉纳对他嘶吼心里话的时候，玛吉纳和他聊天对他笑的时候……他的确感觉到非常温暖，玛吉纳是个很认真的人，不像自己，冷漠无趣，不在乎很多事。

他曾怀疑过自己是不是真的同性恋，还是只是感激玛吉纳的关心。但当他在旅馆里过夜听到隔壁两个战士的动静时，他依旧感觉厌恶。玛吉纳亲吻他的时候，他没有这种感觉。

在漫长的没有玛吉纳的三年里他也从未停止思念玛吉纳。

他终于不得不承认玛吉纳对他来说的确是特别的。只是那时候他太害怕承认这一点，他也同样没有经历过，他仅仅在年少时看过别人的纠缠，太糟心。

每每想到最后诺崇的脑子都像滚了一团解不开的毛线，他只好不再想这件事。

现在他感觉自己在世界上更加孤独，而且他日益懒散。他在战争中得到的报酬远没有玛吉纳来得多，玛吉纳不停地追踪让他没有办法安定下来去做生意谋生，他只能选择投机——这活以他的智商来说根本不难，相对付出的体力又少。他辗转各地，游走在战争边缘来回奔波，提供给战士们所需的物品，多数是药品，用高价。

他对于再见到玛吉纳没有抱任何希望。玛吉纳没他这么狡猾——如果他真用心躲藏，玛吉纳只能凭运气了。

最后他终于攒够钱了。

他准备回到哈扎达尔了此余生，像他之前曾一万次想过的那样，静静地消失在群山之中。

——————————————————

当玛吉纳再次回到哈扎达尔时，已经又过了三年了。

希望随着时间的推移越来越渺茫，他的心态也发生了巨大的变化。

他开始失落，夜晚也因心情不好不能安稳入睡。他仍然会对陌生人微笑，只不过少了一些朝气，多了一些心不在焉。

多奇怪，他已经找了诺崇六年了，他对诺崇的渴望没有减弱反而与日俱增……他原本不是寄希望于祈求祷告的人，但是他已经用尽手段了，除了祈求在下一个转角诺崇会出现在他面前以外，他还能做什么呢？

他甚至快要因爱生恨了——诺崇怎么能如此无情？

他就这么把他抛在人世间。

玛吉纳在旅途中碰见过以前的很多战友，但他们说他们没有诺崇的任何消息，他还在依旧在躲着自己吗……还是已经……

六年了。就算玛吉纳精力再充沛，决心再大，也感觉到一丝疲惫，他选择再回到诺崇出生的地方，碰碰运气。

当他再次回到山脚下那个旅馆时，老板的女儿抱着她的女儿惊讶地张大了嘴：

“老天！”

她还记得他，当初用微笑拒绝了她的暗示的玛吉纳。有时候她在夜里也会想起他，想他到底找到他同性的爱人没有，那个山顶上的瘦弱法师，有那么好吗？

“嗨。”玛吉纳对她笑了笑。她成熟丰满，都有女儿了，不再是当初那个用热切目光盯着他的姑娘了。

如果诺崇当初好好地答应他，他们现在也应该有自己的生活了……安宁的。

玛吉纳眨了眨眼以驱赶一些酸涩的感觉：“你还好吗？”

“非常好。”那个女人又托了托小女儿的屁股：“如果你记不清的话，我可以提醒你，我的名字是扎瓦娜。”

“抱歉，”玛吉纳真心地说道：“我确实忘了。你好，扎瓦娜。”

扎瓦娜冲他笑了笑：“所以你终于找到他了。”

“呃……没有。”玛吉纳拉了个高脚木凳凑过来，女人把孩子放下来，让她跑去找后厨的爸爸。小女孩儿咿咿呀呀地走了。她接着递给他一杯麦芽甜啤，他狠狠地吮了一口，还是原来的味道。

酒馆还是和以前一样，没几个人，在这雪山脚下，一切都空荡荡的，包括旅人的心。

当他抬起头的时候发现扎瓦娜在怪异地看着他。

“怎么了？”

“你没有找到他？”扎瓦娜的语气有点奇怪，“我是说，你都来到这里了。”

“我几年前也来过，来扫荡过。”玛吉纳被她搞迷糊了：“没有找到他。现在我已经找了他六年了，我想歇一歇，于是回来在这里等他。他实在是太狡猾了，刻意隐藏行踪，像在世间蒸发了一样，我没有办法了。”说到最后，他不禁埋怨起来。

“……”扎瓦娜瞪着他。

“怎么了，扎瓦娜？”玛吉纳疲惫地说：“这不是我的错……我可以感觉到，他有意躲我。从心里我不太愿意承认，但是他是比我聪明些。”

“……玛吉纳，这是你的名字，对不对？你在找一个法师叫诺崇？我对你们的事没记错吧？”扎瓦娜好像根本没有在听他说话，她自顾自地思考着些什么，只是说些其他的应付他：“你要知道我以前还是挺喜欢你的。你的执着。我在想你追的人究竟有多好？”

“现在不喜欢了吗？”玛吉纳笑了一下，对诺崇的话题避而不谈：“可以理解：我三天没有洗脸了。流血丘陵是个不怎么干净的地方。嗯，待会儿我需要一个房间，还有空的吗？”

“不……不不，”女人撩了一下前发，露出了困扰的表情，但很快，她仿佛下定了某种决心：“我想你不会需要了……应该不会，如果你聪明一点，不会。”

“嗯？”

“你可以帮我做一件事吗？”女人有些不情愿，但是她还是这么说了。

“你看起来不是很开心，我倒挺乐于替你解决麻烦的。”玛吉纳说，“你不用付我报酬，只要——”

“女人都是善妒的，尤其是得不到的东西还要故作大方，真是痛苦。好了现在，说正事儿：等等你还想要报酬？小可爱，我不接受讨价还价，本来这买卖就很亏本。”扎瓦娜冲他眨了眨眼，快速地打断他：“让我一次性说完这个破事，然后你就可以出发了——我有个亲戚，就在这座山上住，反正你也要顺便去看看风蚀之寒的遗址对不对？你顺便帮我送个东西吧。”

她递给他一块绿色的宝石项链：“答应我，不要把这个放在包里，戴在脖子上好吗？”

玛吉纳点点头：“我会认真对待的。但是求你了，能不能让我把话说完？我想洗把脸，休息一晚再去。”

扎瓦娜笑了：“随便，后面有空房的，待会儿领你去。”

玛吉纳伸手去接宝石，扎瓦娜却往后缩了一下：“你能……”

“什么？”玛吉纳不解其意。

“你能吻我一下吗？”扎瓦娜说完大笑起来，她脸庞嫣红，眼神明亮。

玛吉纳实在是被她搞迷糊了：“恕我直言，你好像，已经结婚了……我看到你的孩子……”

“真是蠢货。”扎瓦娜又羞又气，但是她还是在笑：“就一下。”

玛吉纳踌躇着。

最后扎瓦娜骂了他一顿，强行吻了吻他的脸颊，女人迷人的香气扑面而来，玛吉纳忍不住闭上了眼，他听到扎瓦娜在他耳边说：“你要知道这世界上的驴分两种，一种蠢的，一种倔的。”

“所以我现在从你的少女梦想变成了一头倔驴。”玛吉纳摸了摸自己的脸，手上一个大红唇印。

“别想太好了——你只是蠢驴，倔得你还没见识过呢。”扎瓦娜警告他：“认清自己的身份。”

“好的。”玛吉纳哭笑不得，他接过宝石和扎瓦娜画的示意图，对扎瓦娜挥了挥手：“保证会安全送到的，现在我要好好休息一下先。”

“好梦。”吧台后的扎瓦娜也挥了挥手，目送玛吉纳走上楼梯，她想说，他的存在仍旧维持着她的一种梦想。她从出生以来一直就生活在山脚下的村庄，她的生活安宁无趣，没有传奇没有冒险。她没有见过任何一个男人有这种毅力，而且追的还是另一个男人。

如果她能成为这个主角就好了，她有时候也会这么想，但她会立刻打住，她从身后的柜子上挑了几瓶酒，开始慢慢地调。她慢条斯理地喝完，又恢复常态，趴在吧台上看着门外的永不停息的飘雪。

“蠢的配倔的……哈哈哈。爱情不磨人，还有什么东西磨人呢？”

———————全文完——————

———————【？？？车呢】—————  
————————车字数超了，单独弄个吧（疲惫）——


End file.
